Attack of the Teen Titans
This is the first episode of the first season of Teen Titans Ultimate. Plot It starts with Robin chasing Zookeeper in a park. Zookeeper is holding a bag with stolen money. "Surrender!" Robin shouts. "Never!" Zookeeper answers. He transforms into a lion. Robin walks backwards. Then, Zookeeper (as a lion) jumps at Robin. Robin tries to duck away, but he trips and falls to the ground. Zoopkeepre flies over him, and then turns around. "Now I've got you!" he says, and he jumps at Robin again. Robin closes his eyes. After 10 seconds, he opens them again. In front of him is Superboy, holding Zoopkeeper. Zookeeper transforms into his normal form. "Your going to jail." Superboy says, and he throws Zookeeper into a tree. "Thanks." Robin says, "The Teen Titans have won again!" Some later, Robin and Superboy are at Titans Tower III. Wonder Girl, Beast Boy,Kid Flash, Raven and Solstice are already there. "Well done boys." Wonder Girl says. Suddenly, there is an alarm. Kid Flash speeds to the giant computer in the middle of the room. "Trouble in the City." he says, "Someone's destroying buildings with bombs." "Bart, Tim, Kon-El and I will go." Wonder Girl says, "You stay here, in case of other emergency's. Also, check the computer for other things down at the city." The four soon arrive in the city (San Francisco). "There's the building!" Wonder Girl says, pointing at a building that's on fire, with black smoke coming from it." "There's another one!" Kid Flash adds in, pointing at another building with thick black smoke coming from it." "Lets split up." Wonder Girl replies, "Robin and I go investigate this building, and you two the other one." "Right." Kid Flash answers, and he speeds off. Superboy flies after him. "Come on!" Wonder Girl says to Robin, "We need to save the people that are still in the building!" "You'll go and save them, while I'll look around for the terrorist." Robin answers. Wonder Girl flies up to the top of the building, and enters it through a one of the many holes caused by the bombs. The flies inside and sees a woman lying on the ground. "Help!" the woman shouts. Wonder Girl lifts the woman and carries her outside. Meanwhile, Robin is running around the building. Everywhere are firetrucks, policecars and ambulances. Then, Robin gets a call through a very small radio in his suit. "Robin," Raven (she's the one who calles) says, "There has been another explosion. Its at the East side of the city. I have already send Kid Flash, he should collect you any minute n-" Robin doesn't hear what she says then, cause Kid Flash rushes by, lifts, and carries Robin all the way to the building. "Could you please say it before you carry me at super speed?" Robin says. "Look!" Kid Flash shouts, completely ignoring what Robin says, "There, that man! Or... I don't know what it is!" He points at a mysterious person, running away from the just exploded building. "Stop!" Robin shouts. The person stops. He is wearing a weird red and black and blue suit, and has many weapons with him. "Teen Titans!" he says, "I have heard of you! Now let me bring you down!" He gets a sword from his back, and jumps at Robin. But much higher than a normal person can jump. Kid Flash pulls Robin away in super speed just in time. "I haven't introduced myself." the person says, "I'm Deathstroke, but you guys can call me Slade. What an honor to kill you!" He pulls out a gun and starts shooting. "Raven!" Robin says through his tiny radio, while running to avoid the bullets that are being fired at him, "We found the terrorist." "Bring him down!" Raven replies. "Easier said than done!" Robin shouts, avoiding even more bullets. Slade puts away his guns and jumps at Robin, pulling out his swords. Robin tries to avoid the swords, not noticing that Slade is about to kick him. "Look out, he's going to ki-" Kid Flash is to late, and Slade kicks Robin. Robin is send flying through the air, and he crashes into a building. "Now for the next one!" Slade says, turning to Kid Flash. Kid Flash rushes at Slade. "Hit me!" Slade shouts, putting out his leg. Kid Flash rushes straight into Slade's leg, and they both fly backwards. "Time to finish you of!" Slade laughs, and he lifts Kid Flash into the air. Then, he throws him into the same building as where Robin is lying, very injured. "Is that all you got?" Slade asks. "No!" Wonder Girl says, who his floating behind him. She tries to hit him with her Lasso of Lightning, but Slade just avoids it. Then, Slade jumps at her, and he kicks her in the face. Wonder Girl falls to the ground. Then, Slade throws her into the same building as where the injured Robin and Flash Kid are lying. "Any more?" he asks. Suddenly, Raven teleports behind him. "I'm still here!" Raven says. Slade tries to shoot her, but she teleports away. "Coward!" Slade shouts, "Show yourself!" "Alright!" Raven says, who teleports right behind him. She kicks him in the back, making him fall over. Then, Superboy comes along. He lifts Slade into the air. "Your plans aren't going to go on!" he says, and he flies at superspeed. He throws Slade away. Slade flies over the sea, and he lands somewhere in it. "Don't you think I'll give up this easy." he says to himself. Some later, the Teen Titans are back in their tower. "Try and find something about Deathstroke." Robin tells Kid Flash, who is sitting behind the giant computer. More to be added soon! Category:Episodes Category:Teen Titans Category:Finn Tracy Category:Episodes featuring Robin (Tim Drake) Category:Episodes featuring Superboy (Kon-El) Category:Episodes featuring Deathstroke Category:Episodes set in San Francisco Category:Episode featuring Kid Flash (Bart Allen) Category:Episodes featuring Zookeeper (Samuel Register) Category:Episodes featuring Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) Category:Episodes featuring Beast Boy (Gar Logan) Category:Episodes featuring Raven (Rachel Roth) Category:Episodes featuring Solstice (Kiran Singh) Category:Animation Category:Episodes set in Titans Tower III Category:Series